infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Price
"The Price" is the 34th mission in Infamous. Synopsis John White calls Cole and informs him that it is almost time for them to make their move on Kessler and advises Cole to lower the drawbridge to the Neon District so that he might have an escape route. Following the marker back to the bridge (that was destroyed when he first gained his powers), Cole charges up the bridge control. After the bridge is lowered, Cole receives a call from Kessler, who informs him that their "time together is drawing to a close." He then tells him that he needs to change and evolve or die, at which point Cole is attacked by a group of First Sons soldiers and a Aura Conduit. The bombs Cole is contacted again by Kessler, who informs him that Trish is sitting right beside him, held captive as a lure for Cole. Kessler also tells him about several bombs that he had set around the district, surrounded with innocent civilians. Following his GPS, Cole finds each bomb, but must dispatch the First Sons troops before he can drain the electricity to prevent them from exploding, all the while having to listen to Kessler's taunts. The choice Once all the bombs are disarmed and the citizens saved, Kessler presents Cole with his final challenge, sacrifice. On one building hangs Trish, bound with a bag over her head. On the building across are six doctors all in the same position as Trish. Cole must decide to either save the woman he loves or the doctors who could save thousands of lives across the city. Both choices require Cole to climb the building and drain a final bomb. Good Karma As Cole reaches the top of the building to saves the doctors, Trish's bomb detonates, sending her plummeting to the ground below. Evil Karma As Cole reaches the top of the building, he learns that Kessler had replaced Trish with another woman, and placed Trish in the group of doctors on the other building. The consequences Whatever Cole's decision is, Trish falls to her death, and with his powers, Cole is able to revive her for just a few moments, and depending on his karmic alignment- she will tell him one of two things; Good karma: Trish tells Cole that she is proud of his actions and the choices he made for the city, and was happy to see all the good he had done and she loved him for it. Evil karma: In Trish's final moments, she says she is ashamed of what he had become, finally dying despising Cole. Trivia * Cole can shoot at the people being held up by the contraption. This will cause both of the contraptions to explode, dropping all of the hostages and resulting in an automatic Evil Karma choice as all seven people die. * Trish's final words to Cole relate to his karmic alignment, not just his choice in this mission. * Cole's choice is discussed between Sebastian Wolfe, Lucy Kuo and John White in a Dead Drop found in New Marais in Infamous 2. Gallery The price 2.jpg|Lowering the drawbridge. The price 3.jpg|An Aura Conduit. The price 4.jpg|Fighting the First Sons. The price 5.jpg|Draining a bomb. The price 9.jpg|The consequence. Reviving Trish.jpg|Cole tries to heal Trish. Video Sources * Infamous Category:Story missions in Infamous